Make This Go On Forever
by Tiiulicious
Summary: A relationship is tested when she is traded to Raw and starts managing a known ladies man. Will she stay with the man she loves, or be seduced by the other man? Jillian HallxDave Batista


-1**Title**: Make This Go On Forever

**Rating**: T

**Characters**: Jillian/Batista, Matt/Candice, Michelle/Kennedy.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters, they belong to themselves and Vince McMahon.

**Summary**: A relationship is tested when she is traded to Raw and starts managing a known ladies man.

Make This Go On Forever

Chapter 1

Jillian Hall was beyond bored right now. She was changing her clothes in the same dressing room than fellow diva Ashley Massaro, who was harping about something as usual, most likely about her ex-boyfriend Matt Hardy.

Ever since Matt had started dating Candice Michelle two months ago, Jillian had been forced to endure hours and hours of never-ending bitching and moaning about the personal relationship between the dark-haired Hardy and the go-daddy girl Candice.

Ashley and Matt had ended their relationship several months ago by a mutual decision, but when he had moved on with Candice, Ashley had been acting as if Candice had single-handedly stolen Matt away from her. Jillian didn't really want to be involved, since she was good friends with both Matt and Candice, but somehow she had been dragged in the middle of this.

Jillian didn't like Ashley, but because they worked together, she did her best to at least try to tolerate her. But Ashley didn't make it easy for others to like her, she was conceited, ditzy and could rant about her current favorite topic for hours. And the stories that most amused Ashley were told about the misfortunes of others.

After her Playboy cover had come out, Ashley's already super sized ego had swollen to unprecedented heights. She had suddenly become the queen of the locker room and caused the majority of the other divas to dislike her even more than usual. Only her ditzy, intellectually challenged friends Kelly and Brooke seemed to enjoy her company.

"So, do you agree with me that Candice was out of line when she accused me of undermining her relationship with Matt? I haven't done anything except tell the truth, too bad the skinny bitch can't deal with it," Ashley asked arrogantly from Jillian who thankfully had a meeting with Vince McMahon and couldn't stay to answer.

"I'm sorry Ashley, but I have to go. You know Mr. McMahon hates waiting," Jillian said grapping her bags which she intended to drop off at her boyfriends locker room before the meeting. She didn't want to return to the women's locker room after seeing what Vince wanted. She had had just about enough of Ashley to last over the two days she wasn't needed at work.

"Jill, wait up," came the voice of the woman who was her closest friend out of all the divas on SmackDown, Michelle McCool who had been her opponent in tonight's Divas match.

"Hi, Michelle. You coming tonight to the club with the rest of us?" Jillian asked the other blonde. She knew at least a dozen of the workers on SmackDown were headed to the new hot club near the hotel where most of the superstars were staying in.

"I don't think so, me and Ken are flying home tonight already. It's been awhile since we've been both home at the same time after I got out of the hospital." Michelle said regretfully, but knew that if anyone would understand, it would be Jillian.

"Have a lot of naughty, sweaty fun with your man. I'm gonna take these bags to Dave and then I have to go to the meeting. Take care and give my love to Ken. Have a safe flight home," Jillian had giving Michelle a tight hug, knowing that the other diva was afraid of flying.

"Sure do, I'll call you tomorrow to see that you and Dave got home safely," Michelle said responding to the hug and waving goodbye to the shorter blonde before leaving to see her boyfriend in the lobby of the arena.

Jillian watched Michelle go and then headed to see her boyfriend of almost two years, Dave Batista. She and Dave had started dating in August of 2005, only couple of weeks after her July 28th WWE SmackDown debut. Although he was 12 years older and much more of an established wrestler, their relationship had advanced to the point where she had moved into his Tampa home some five months ago.

Jillian reached the locker room and entered it carrying her luggage. To her disappointment Dave was nowhere to be seen and instead she found Matt Hardy packing his suitcase.

"Hi Jill, great match between you and Michelle tonight. Let me help you with those," Matt said with a genuine smile and came over to the blonde to get the bags she was carrying and took them to the bench on the other side of the room.

"Thanks. Do you have any idea where Dave is? I have to go to a meeting with Vince and I don't have any idea how long that's going to take. I was hoping to persuade Dave into taking the bags to the hotel and getting the dress I was going to wear tonight in order to save time," Jillian sighed and sat on the bench where Matt had been sitting a few moments earlier.

"What kind of a dress we are talking about? If it's va-va-voom, I might be swayed into making sure Dave gets it for you." Matt said grinning and winked at the blonde woman.

"I don't think Candi would like you talking about my va-va-voom dress." Jillian said sticking out her tongue good-naturally at the raven-haired man.

As Matt was about to respond, he was interrupted by Dave, who entered the locker room looking annoyed. His expression softened immediately when he noticed Jillian. He made his way to his girlfriend and bent down to give her a soft kiss. Jillian deepened the kiss by wrapping her arms around his neck, which caused Matt to start making strong gagging gestures.

"You guys, get a room. Candice is not here tonight and I so don't wanna see that when I have to get into a empty bed," Matt joked, throwing his shoulder pad at the couple.

"You okay? Nothing's hurting?" Dave asked ignoring Matt's comment and sat down next to Jillian on the bench and started examining her with his dark eyes.

"Yeah, Michelle knows her stuff, she's a great person to work with, unlike someone else we all know," the blonde said referring to Ashley who had once dropped Jillian on her head during a match and very nearly caused a concussion.

"Speaking for Botchley, I ran into her in the hall. She's looking for you Matt, so if I was you, I would hide before she finds out that we are sharing a locker room tonight." Dave said turning his gaze to the older Hardy who was one of his closest friends. Dave had made no secret about his dislike of the blonde-haired Diva Search winner and now that she was no longer dating Matt, he was even more vocal than usual.

"I think I should go see what she wants, she'll find me sooner or later anyways, no point in hiding. See you guys later and Jillian, good luck with your meeting with Vince," Matt said shoving the last bit of his ring gear into his bags and left the room to find what his former girlfriend wanted.

"Can you get my yellow dress from the hotel since I have to go to the meeting and it would save a whole lot of time?" Jillian asked getting up from the bench.

"Yeah, it's not like I'm in the main event anyway, so I'm not needed here anymore," Dave said with a bitter tone. Jillian was not surprised by Dave's comment as she knew it had been a hard thing for Dave to relinquish the World Heavyweight Championship to Adam Copeland although he understood why it had to be done.

"Just because the bastard kisses Stephanie's ass continuously, it doesn't mean he's a better wrestler or entertainer," Jillian replied pointedly and looked at Dave with a fire burning in her blue eyes.

"Adam's okay, he's a really good wrestler and a hard-working guy. He hasn't done anything bad to either of us," Dave said with a smile, knowing full well that Adam could discover the cure for cancer and still he wouldn't be a good guy in Jillian's opinion.

"Adam is not a good guy by any stretch, a good guy doesn't cheat on his wife and sleep with his friends girlfriend, at least not to my knowledge," Jillian replied venomously and the way he said Adam's name, you would have thought he was a nasty infection like herpes.

"I know you are Matt's number one champion, but that happened over two and half years ago. I think he's over it already so you don't have to hate Adam because of him. Besides, you were not even a WWE Diva when the whole triangle thing happened." Dave tried reasoning with the blonde, who was not having any of it.

"I can't like anyone who treated a wonderful guy like Matt that way. Matt's the nicest, most caring guy in the world and someone who can't see that doesn't deserve my respect or kindness." Jillian countered with a look of steely determination, the look that Dave knew very well. There was nothing he could say to change her mind.

"Babe, let's not fight about this, Matt's my boy and you know that. I don't know why I'm even defending Adam to you, it's not like we're friends or anything," Dave said scooping Jillian up and kissing her deeply, as if to make her forget about the argument. It worked and only when Dave's cell phone started ringing, they came up for air.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so late for the meeting," Jillian squealed and rushed out of the locker room, leaving Dave to answer to the call.

--

15 minutes later, she was sitting in a conference room waiting for her boss Vince McMahon to show up. Thankfully he had been held up due to an important phone call, so he wouldn't know she had been almost 10 minutes late. A few moments later, Vince strode to the room accompanied by Stephanie and Triple H.

"I'm sorry for making you wait, thank you for coming," Vince said pleasantly, shaking her hand, an action that was followed by both Triple H and Stephanie.

"Let's get right to business. I have to tell you that both me and dad have been extremely impressed with your work lately and because of that we want to move you to Raw!" Stephanie McMahon said sending a rare smile in Jillian's direction.

"Oh, whoa. I don't know what to say." Jillian said truly surprised. Although she had wanted to be traded to Raw for a long while, the only thought that was swirling inside her head was that she and Dave were going to be on different shows from now on.

"Also your going to make your Raw debut next Monday as Randy Orton's fixer. You'll get to manage him and wrestle against the Raw divas. How does that sound?" Vince asked looking directly at the young, blonde diva he was sure would be a perfect fit to the company's flagship program.

"That's really great. Thanks you Mr. McMahon and I promise I won't let you down," Jillian said faking excitement. She wanted to slap herself when she

heard how phony she sounded, but Vince didn't seem to notice.

"I'm sure you'll be a great addition to the Raw divas. If you don't have any questions, then we'll see you on Monday at the Air Canada center in Toronto!" Stephanie said with authority and shook Jillian's hand . The blonde nodded in agreement and watched the trio exit the conference room.

--

"So, what happened at the meeting?" Dave asked as soon as the blonde had returned to the locker room where her short yellow party dress was hanging as an indicator that he had fetched it from the hotel.

"I'm being traded to Raw…."

To Be Continued…

So, what do you guys think? Should I continue writing this? If you have any pairings you want to see, just let me know. Thanks so much for reading my story. J Luv ya.


End file.
